The goal of this project is to keep the Problem Drinking Driver off the highways. The Sioux Falls Alcohol and Drug Center receives the identified PDD from the ASAP Court worker and starts the PDD on a rehabilitation program, an effort to free PDD of chemical dependency. The program combines the expertise of the Sioux Falls Alcohol and Drug Center staff with that of the professionals in the mental health center; out-patient counseling, job placement, referral to other existing local resources, such as Alcoholics Anonymous, Problems-In-Living Center, etc. The Sioux Falls Alcohol and Drug Center offers out-patient counseling and referral for the families of the PDD. A continuous follow-up is made on all PDD's for at least one year. The Sioux Falls Alcohol and Drug Center acts as a "shoe horn" in the re-entry in society for the PDD. Evaluation will measure both the effect on the individual and the entire ASAP referral system. Current experience and client load is discussed in Section 2000 of this proposal.